Even Angel Know
by Cho Seo Ryun
Summary: Kris dan Tao menyembunyikan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Namun sepertinya Tao menderita sindrom tidak percaya diri dan membuat semua serba memusingkan. Tapi sebuah kesalahpahaman membuat mereka bertengkar hebat. Bagaimana mereka menyelesaikannya? Atau mampukah mereka menyembunyikannya? A KrisTao/TaoRis fanfiction. Boys-Love! DLDR! Happy Reading!


**Even Angel Know**

**An EXO Fanfiction©**

**Disclaimer : Characters are belong to SM Town. The story plot and idea are mine.**

**Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis (main) and other official couple.**

**Warning : Full of Typo, Boys Love, OOC dan segala kejelekan lainnya. Don't like Don't read! No bashing, No flaming chara! Flame has never been accepted, Critique are allowed.**

**Rate : K+ - T**

**Wish you like it! ^^**

* * *

Lembaran pertama layaknya sebuah cerita dalam novel. Kau bahkan tak tahu pasti entah kapan kau terhanyut kedalamnya, tanpa tahu jalan keluar dari setiap permasalahannya. Kau pernah berpikir untuk menyerah, tapi apakah itu merupakan penyelesaian kebodohanmu? Bukan itu. Dilema?

Itulah hidupmu.

**Seoul, 7 p.m.**

"Terserah! Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bukan…" Sayup-sayup terdengar hentakan tersebut dari sebuah kamar yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Suara seorang _namja _yang terdengar hanyut dalam amarah. Ia menggenggam ponsel nya sambil meremas kasar selimut yang terletak di sisinya.

"… Masih atau tidaknya bukan urusanmu! Bukankah kau yang membuangku?" Ia tertunduk menahan amarahnya. "Jika tidak ada hal-hal penting lagi, berhentilah!" Dengan seruan terakhir itu ia menghempaskan ponsel nya kasar.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar langkah kaki kecil yang sedari tadi terdengar mendekatinya. Nafasnya berat tak menentu, hingga sebuah tangan lentik menggapai bahunya.

"Kau, kenapa _ge_?" Tiba-tiba pikirannya tentang percakapan tersebut hilang seketika. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok _namja _tinggi bersurai kecoklatan di hadapannya. Lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi kedua pasang matanya membuat _namja _ini terlihat lebih imut dari figurnya.

Ia tersenyum lembut, "Aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau sedang makan Tao-_er_?"

"Ah, ya. Aku sudah selesai makan. _Eomma _Korea menyuruhmu makan _gege_." Lelaki di depannya membalas senyumnya dengan hangat.

"Maksudmu Kyungsoo?" Ia tertawa kecil dan memukul pelan kepala sosok di depannya, "Dia itu laki-laki."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Tao hanya mengusap pelan kepalanya, "Luhan-_ge _memintaku memanggilnya seperti itu. Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja Kris-_gege_."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sudah kubilang kan. Baiklah, ayo makan!"

Ya, mereka berdua adalah Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao atau lebih dikenal dengan Kris dan Tao. Mereka adalah dua member EXO, yaitu rookie dari SM Entertainment yang sedang terkenal. Mereka ditempatkan dalam sub grup EXO-M yang memiliki _basecamp _di China. Saat ini _boyband _tersebut sedang melakukan promosi untuk album baru mereka di Korea dengan keseluruhan anggotanya.

"Diam! Diam! Diam!" Terdengar kegaduhan yang super dari ruang tengah _dorm _tersebut. Teriakan demi teriakan tak henti-hentinya di teriakkan oleh orang-orang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan member EXO sendiri.

D.O atau Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sedari tadi berteriak 'Diam!' kini tengah berdiri diatas sofa untuk melerai pertengkaran kekanakkan yang terjadi di ruangan itu.

"_Mwoya_?! Itu salah dia! Dia yang meraba leherku duluan!" seru seseorang _namja _tampan yang dikenal sebagai Baekhyun. Ia melempar bantal putihnya kearah seseorang yang lebih tinggi dihadapannya.

"Kau terlalu sensitif! Itu bayaranmu karena tidak memenuhi janjimu! Kau malah membelikan nya untuk Sehun!"

"_Mwo_?! Kau sendiri meninggalkanku sendirian di tempat itu, Chanyeol-_ssi_!" Orang yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu hanya mendesis dan melemparkan bantal itu kearah Baekhyun.

'BUK!'

Celakanya kedua bantal yang dilempar menuju kearah yang salah. Bantal yang dilempar Baekhyun mengenai wajah Kyungsoo cukup keras. Sedangkan, bantal Chanyeol melayang kearah Suho dan menumpahkan isi dari cangkir yang tengah di minumnya.

Dengan cepat Suho membuka jendela, dan meraih kedua bantal itu dan melemparkannya keluar jendela. Chen, dan Lay hanya memandang kasihan pada dua mahluk hiperaktif itu. Sedangkan Sehun, Xiumin, Luhan, dan Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya.

"Apa setiap malam selalu seperti ini?" tanya Kris diikuti Tao di belakangnya.

_Leader _EXO-K itu menghela nafasnya, "Ya, ini hanya bagian kecil _hyung_."

Kris dan Tao menepuk lembut pundak leader dari EXO-K dan tertawa kecil.

"Sebenarnya apa masalah kalian, _gege_?" tanya Tao pada dua orang yang kini tengah duduk rapi di sofa.

"Biasa, paling masalah makanan" sahut Kai yang masih tertawa dibelakang mereka.

Tao mau tidak mau ikut tertawa melihat kedua _hyung_ nya itu kini diseret oleh D.O, menuju ke kamar mereka mungkin. "Sudahlah, jangan urusi mereka. Kau harus menemaniku makan malam, Tao-_er_."

Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di meja makan yang telah kosong. Hanya tersisa beberapa mangkuk _kimchi _dan _samgyetang _diatasnya.

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau tidak makan tadi _ge_. Aku kan jadi harus menemanimu" ucap Tao sebal dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan melas nya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

Kris menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan berpura-pura kesal saat menatap _dongsaeng_ nya itu, "Jadi kau keberatan?"

"_Méiyǒu_! Aku tidak bilang begi-" ucapan Tao terpotong saat sepotong _kimchi_ memasuki mulutnya.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda…"

Kris menghabiskan makanannya kembali. Pikirannya melayang pada percakapan di telepon beberapa menit yang lalu. "Aku menemanimu makan _gege_, bukan menemani melamun."

_Namja _yang lebih tua itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap lelaki di depannya itu heran. Alhasil, Tao merebut sumpit yang digenggam _hyung_ nya dan bergegas menyuapinya. "_Gege_, cepat bukalah mulutmu. Aku ingin tidur."

Mau tidak mau _namja _yang lebih tua dari Tao itu membuka mulutnya, dan terjadilah adegan suap-suapan layaknya opera sabun di stasiun TV nasional. Hanya Huang Zi Tao lah yang mampu membuat pria penuh kharisma itu melakukan hal-hal imut seperti itu.

"Akhirnya, suapan terakhir!" ucapnya tanpa mempedulikan pipi Kris yang sudah menggembung penuh makanan. Susah payah Kris menelannya, meski awalnya ia terlihat gusar toh akhirnya ia menikmatinya juga. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan _maknae _itu.

"Oho! _Duizzhang_! Kau terlihat menikmatinya!" Kedatangan Luhan yang tak diundang membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi yang memerah (hanya Tao). "Kau menyerahkan dirimu pada serigala kelaparan. Xixi."

"Apa maksudmu _ge_?"

"Yah, kau tahu kan _uri duizzhang_-" lagi-lagi Kris memotong ucapan orang lain. "Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh Luhan. Ayo tidur." Ia menarik tangan Tao dan menuntunnya ke kamar mereka.

Mereka berdua kini terbaring di tempat tidur masing-masing. Hanya saja, saat ini Kris terus menatap ke langit-langit, melamun, sepertinya.

'_Aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku.'_

'_Kenapa aku harus menerimamu? Yah, meskipun kau tampan tapi masih banyak lelaki tampan yang sukses diluar sana.'_

'_Aku memikirkan tawaranmu waktu itu. Sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu, hanya saja sikap egois ku membuatku mengatakan itu. Maafkan aku, Kris.'_

'_Aku tahu kau masih menyukaiku. Apakah ada orang lain yang sebaik aku dimatamu?'_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di benaknya. Seorang perempuan yang memberikan kenangan buruk dalam hidupnya. Mengambil seluruh hati nya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Bahkan setelah melihat dirinya sekarang, wanita itu berharap kembali padanya.

"Sial!" desisnya.

"Apa yang sial, _gege_?" Kris menoleh keasal suara. Tak jauh darinya, Tao ternyata sedang memperhatikannya. Dengan tatapan yang meminta penjelasan, sekaligus menghangatkan.

Kris hanya dapat menutupi segalanya dengan _poker face _andalannya, "Bukan hal serius, aku hanya tak bisa tidur." Ia kini terduduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menatap Tao yang berjalan kearahnya. Suasana kamar yang minim cahaya, dan hembusan angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka, membuat ruangan itu terasa hening dan sendu.

Tangan pemuda yang lebih muda itu terjulur untuk meraih leher _hyung_ nya dan membawa kedalam dekapannya. Ia memeluk Kris erat dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Jemari nya mengelus helaian rambut _hyung _nya.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini selama beberapa menit. Kau selalu berusaha menjagaku, jadi anggap ini sebagai balasan."

"Aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama _gege_, kau tidak bisa berbohong." Kris pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, matanya terbelalak saat Tao memeluknya. Anehnya, ia sangat menyukai perasaan hangat yang disalurkan oleh pelukan itu. Ia pun membiasakan dirinya dan membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Aku benci terlihat lemah di depan para anggota, apalagi _maknae _sepertimu" ucapnya seraya membenamkan wajahnya.

"Ya, kau beruntung disini hanya ada aku."

**- Tao POV –**

Pagi ini kami diharuskan untuk menghadiri suatu acara Talk Show di salah satu TV nasional. Seperti biasa, meski van ini besar tetap saja terasa sempit karena gaduhnya suasana di dalam sini.

Yah, meskipun kami memakai dua van, tetapi lihat saja penghuninya, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, dan aku. Paling tidak Kris _gege _dan aku tidak terlalu ribut, menurutku.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku keluar. Pikiranku melayang bebas, mengingat kejadian semalam yang benar-benar…

'_Aish! Apa yang ku lakukan?!' _batinku seraya mengacak rambutku.

"Ya, ya! Jika kau terus melamun lalu mengacak rambutmu Tao-yah, kau akan cepat gila nantinya!" Chanyeol_-ge _yang duduk di depanku tertawa diikuti _gege _yang lainnya. Kulihat Kris _gege _yang terkekeh sambil menatap kearahku.

"Jangan ganggu dia…" Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali bercanda dengan Chanyeol -_ge_.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, sepertinya mereka berdua menikmatinya. Berulang kali kudengar tawa keras Chanyeol-_ge _setelah beberapa menit mereka berbincang. Aku tau dia itu _namja chingu _nya Baekhyun-_ge_, tapi dia selalu seperti itu saat mereka bertengkar. Mendekati Kris-_ge _dan bersikap seolah dia itu _namja chingu _nya.

'_Bukan maksudku cemburu, hanya saja bukankah itu terlihat terlalu dipaksakan_?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan!" keluhku pada diriku sendiri, lalu kembali memandang keluar jendela.

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku menatap Luhan-_ge _yang duduk tepat disebelahku, "_Méiyǒu_, tidak ada yang kupikirkan."

"Nah, daripada kau cemburu begitu lebih baik kau mendengarkan musik bersamaku. Ini pakailah." Ia menyodorkan sebelah _headset _nya padaku dan memaksaku untuk memakainya.

"_Ge_, kau bisa membaca pikiran?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia tersenyum dan menatapku lembut, "Intuisiku, lagipula Sehun sering cemburu tidak jelas begitu. Jadi aku terbiasa."

"Kau baik sekali, _ge_" ucapku padanya yang setengah tertidur.

…

Beberapa menit kemudian kami sampai di stasiun TV tersebut dan disambut oleh beberapa fans disana. Cukup sulit bagi kami saat keluar dari van. Saat semua _gege _sudah keluar dan akhirnya yang tersisa hanya aku.

Kris-_ge _menuntun ku keluar dan melindungiku dari serangan fans.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aku mengangguk kecil saat ia bertanya. Sebuah _banner _yang cukup besar menarik perhatianku, saat aku membacanya ternyata itu bertuliskan "TaoRis." Sontak wajahku memanas dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Wajahmu merah, apa kau sakit?" tanya Kris -_ge _dan menatapku intens.

"Tidak."

Ia tersenyum dan tiba-tiba merangkulku, "Ya, baguslah kalau begitu."

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu…" ucapnya saat kami memasuki gedung dan melepaskan rangkulannya, "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Luhan tadi?"

"Tidak ada, kami hanya mendengarkan musik."

Kris _gege _kembali menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Kelakuannya itu jujur membuatku takut, "Sudah kubilang jangan menatap seseorang tanpa berkata apapun _gege_."

"Huh… Aku pun tak tahu harus berkata apa, yang jelas jangan ceritakan yang tidak-tidak padanya. Kau tahu dia kan, terkadang suka melakukan hal tidak jelas" ucapnya padaku. Setelah berkata begitu, ia segera menuju kearah Chanyeol-_ge _dan Suho-_ge_.

"Apanya yang tidak jelas? Dia itu yang sikapnya tidak jelas." Suara itu membuatku menoleh kebelakang dan kudapati Luhan-_ge _yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kukira kau bersama Sehun, _gege_?"

Bukannya membalas senyum ku ia malah tambah melipat wajahnya, "Ia sedang bersama pacar keduanya. Sudahlah jangan dibahas! Tao, sepertinya _duizzhang _kita itu sedang cemburu."

"Pada siapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Kita! Ah, kau benar-benar polos Tao."

Aku hanya tertawa menimpali perkataannya yang menurutku aneh itu, "Tidak mungkin _ge_. Aku bukan tipe nya."

"Darimana kau tahu? Kau saja belum pernah bertanya. Kalau dari wawancara sih, bisa saja dia berbohong saat mengatakannya" ucapnya padaku sebelum meninggalkan ku untuk masuk kedalam studio lebih dulu.

'_Mungkin aku memang harus bertanya. Tapi, walau aku bertanya pun aku tetap bukan tipe nya. Ini membingungkan…_' ucapku dalam hati.

**- Tao POV End –**

Setelah acara selesai para _member _pun diperbolehkan untuk beristirahat sebelum pulang ke _dorm_. Berbagai hal yang penting maupun tak penting pun mereka lakukan, Kai dan D.O mengambil beberapa _selca_, Suho dan Lay pergi membeli _pizza _yang diminta Sehun, Xiumin, dan Luhan. Sementara Chen, ia menghilang entah kemana.

Tao memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar. Entah mengapa beberapa hari ini dada nya sering sesak, padahal ia tidak sedang bersedih. Mungkin.

"Hey, kau!" Ia menoleh keasal suara. Tampak seorang wanita yang cukup cantik, tampak seumuran dengannya. Tapi ia memakai pakaian modis yang serba pendek dan kurang bahan.

"Ah, kau yang sering dekat-dekat dengan Kris, kan? Siapa namamu?" ucapnya dengan suara mengejek yang menyebalkan.

Tao mengernyit heran, '_Tidak sopan_' batinnya.

"Zi Tao."

"Oh, iya Tao! Nah, bisa panggilkan Kris? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Tao, nada tidak senang terdengar di kata-katanya.

"Aku? Xiao Lu panggil saja aku Xia, aku _designer _terkenal di Kanada" ucap _yeoja _itu sombong.

'_Ah… Sepertinya ia orang Beijing. Wajar saja bahasanya teratur. Tapi kelakuannya tetap saja sombong' _batin Tao sambil menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Oh, iya aku juga calon tunangannya."

DEG!

Bagaikan dihantam batu, kini Tao memberi tatapan tidak percaya pada orang dihadapannya itu. Ia memang terkejut saat itu tapi dengan cepat ia menyembunyikannya dengan wajah dingin miliknya, yang hampir sama dinginnya dengan wajah Kris.

"Silakan panggil dia sendiri. Kau calon tunangannya kan?" ujar Tao datar. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Kau tahu, hubungan kami sudah mendapat restu dari orang tua kami masing-masing. Meskipun saat ini kami belum menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi dapat dipastikan kami akan bertunangan nantinya" ucap gadis itu yang membuat Tao menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia mendesis pelan, "Apa gunanya kau memberitahukan ini padaku?"

"Kau menyukainya kan? Maka mulai sekarang jauhilah dia. Kau memalukan, bahkan di TV sekalipun. Dan kau juga tidak begitu menarik" cibirnya.

Ucapan terakhir gadis itu membuat hatinya sakit. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti ini menjadi calon tunangan _gege _nya itu. "Baiklah, tunggu disini."

Dengan langkah lunglai, ia menuju kearah pintu masuk studio dan untungnya bertemu Kris yang juga menuju kearah yang sama.

"_Ge_, ada yang mencarimu."

Kris mengernyit heran, "Kau benar-benar terlihat aneh hari ini."

"Ayolah, jangan berkata yang tidak penting. Orang itu menunggumu sejak tadi."

"Siapa?"

Tao menghela nafasnya dan meninggalkan Kris, "Lihat saja sendiri" ujarnya ketus.

**- Kris POV –**

Aku terus bertanya-tanya mengenai sikap salah satu _dongsaeng_ ku, Tao. Kemarin ia memelukku hangat, tadi mukanya merah merona, sekarang ia memperlakukanku seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepadanya?

Aku berjalan kearah lapangan parkir, dan sosok yang kukenal tengah berdiri disana dengan senyum sumringah dan wajah manis yang dibuat-buat.

'_Sial_' batinku.

"_Hubby_!" panggilnya dengan nada manja. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan seseorang yang pernah kusukai. Aku pun menyesal pernah menyukainya. Gadis ini bernama Xiao Lu.

"Memangnya kau siapa bisa memanggilku begitu?" ujarku risih sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kami bahkan belum dan tidak akan pernah berpacaran, dan dia seenaknya memanggilku begitu. Tolong garis bawahi bahwa kami tidak akan pernah pacaran!

Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi serius, "Sebaiknya kau baik-baik padaku mulai hari ini. Atau akan kuhancurkan karirmu!"

"Oh ya, orang tuamu sudah setuju jika aku yang menjadi calon tunanganmu."

"Omong kosong apa lagi kali ini?"

Ia mencibir pelan, "Aku serius! Tahukah kau bahwa aku mempunyai jaringan yang lebih kuat darimu. Aku bisa saja membuatmu dikeluarkan dari grup itu. Kau harus jadi tunanganku!"

"Ya, ya, terserah kau. Aku tidak peduli" ucapku singkat dan melenggang pergi.

Sesaat sebelum aku masuk kembali ke studio wanita gila itu berteriak, "Aku punya 5% saham dari _entertainment _mu! Jangan main-main!"

"95% nya milik orang lain kan?" sahutku dan akhirnya meninggalkannya.

…

**Dance Studio, 10 p.m.**

"_Ne_, kerja bagus semuanya! Hari ini latihannya cukup sampai disini!" seru Suho pada semua anggota yang terduduk lemas dengan keringat bercucuran di pojok ruangan.

"Makan apa? Makan apa?" Aku tertawa kecil mendengar rintihan Chanyeol yang seperti anak kecil. Ia sudah begitu semenjak latihan tadi.

"Kita pesan _galbi _saja hari ini" ujar Kyungsoo diikuti sorakan senang dari yang lainnya.

Saat semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, contohnya Kai dan Lay yang masih latihan, Sehun yang sibuk mencari perhatian Luhan, dan Chanyeol yang herannya terus menempel padaku dan melontarkan leluconnya, mataku menangkap sosok Tao yang duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku yang membuat ia menghentikan lamunannya.

Ia menatapku kesal bercampur sedih setidaknya itu yang kulihat, "Aku hanya lelah, jadi aku beristirahat _gege_."

"Kau mau kemana?" Aku menggenggam pergelangan tangannya saat ia beranjak pergi dari tempatnya semula.

"Kapan kau mulai peduli tentangku _gege_?" Aku terdiam bagaikan dihantam batu. Ia mengatakannya sambil tertawa, tetapi tetap saja apa yang dikatakannya itu sedikit menyakitkan.

Ia melepaskan genggamanku dan pergi entah kemana. Kuputuskan untuk mengikutinya hingga mencapai tempat yang ditujunya, atap.

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Hanya hembusan angin yang menemani kesunyian malam itu. Dan ia pun akhirnya duduk di tepi atap dan menatap lurus ke langit. Aku tetap berdiri diam dan mengamatinya dari jauh.

"Karena kau benar-benar mengusikku _ge_, lebih baik kau duduk disini Kris-_gege_" ujarnya seraya menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya.

Hening.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sangat aneh. Ada apa?" Aku memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Bukankah aku memang tidak biasa? Haha…"

"Hei, aneh dan tidak biasa itu berbeda! Lagipula kau itu spesial lebih tepatnya" ucapku berusaha menghiburnya yang berwajah masam.

Ia terkikik pelan dan tersenyum manis, "Karena kau bilang begitu, _xie xie gege_!"

DEG!

'_Sial! Laki-laki mana yang bisa tersenyum semanis itu?' _ucapku dalam hati.

"Akh! Tidak! Tidak!" Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Apanya yang tidak?"

"_Méiyǒu_…"

Lalu keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami berdua, "Biar aku bertanya satu atau dua hal padamu _gege_."

"Sebenarnya tipe idealmu itu seperti apa?" tanyanya yang hamper membuatku tersedak.

"Hmm… Mungkin yang manis, baik, berkharisma, dan yang pastinya menyayangiku."

'_Mungkin sepertimu…' _tambahku dalam hati.

Ia tersenyum padaku lagi dan menunduk menatap deretan lampu jalan, "Lalu kalau para _member _itu wanita, maka siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

**- Kris POV End –**

Mata Kris terbelalak menanggapi pertanyaan yang satu ini. Ia tahu bahwa _dongsaeng _nya itu misterius, tapi ini jauh diluar dugaannya.

"Ehm… Mungkin Chanyeol atau Luhan, yah, percampuran keduanya" ucapnya gugup.

"_Ne_, kau ini cukup perfeksionis _gege_! Memang siapa yang mau dengan laki-laki sok _cool _sepertimu!" Tao yang tiba-tiba tertawa menghangatkan suasana malam yang dingin itu.

Kris cukup senang mendengar respon _namja _disampingnya dan membalas leluconnya, "Hei, siapa juga yang mau dengan panda jelek sepertimu!"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau tidak perlu bilang jelek juga aku sudah tahu kok!" Ia kembali tertawa setelah mengatakannya.

Ia pun memasang sebelah _headset _yang digenggamnya dan menyodorkan sebelahnya lagi pada Kris. "Ini, untukmu _gege_."

Saat Kris memasang _headset_, Tao memutar salah satu lagu dari _playlist _nya. Lalu, sebuah lagu dengan tempo sedang namun lembut, mengalun. Lambat laun mereka berdua hanyut dalam lagunya.

"Lagu milik siapa ini?" tanya Kris.

"Penulis novel yang membuat novelnya menjadi lagu."

_Namja _tampan disebelah Tao mengernyit heran, "Apa ada yang seperti itu?"

"_Shì_, jadi cerita dari novelnya adalah tentang seseorang yang mempertahankan cintanya meski mustahil sekalipun. Karena yang dicintainya tidak pernah melihatnya."

"Kalau begitu, pasangannya adalah orang yang buruk" balasnya pada Tao.

Tao mengangguk setuju, "Ya, begitulah. Orang itu hampir seperti malaikat. Ia selalu berada di sisi orang yang dicintainya, menyemangatinya, meski terkadang orang itu menyakiti hatinya."

"Aku jadi ingin membaca novelnya." Kris menepuk ujung kepala _dongsaeng _nya yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Baiklah, akan aku bawakan lain kali _gege_," ucap Tao sambil tersenyum senang, "Aku ingin bertanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum masuk _ge_."

"Apa itu?"

"Mengapa kau terlihat tidak senang saat acara itu?"

"Acara yang mana?"

Tao menghela nafasnya berat, "Saat aku maju menjadi pasangan dansa mu."

Kris terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Ah, itu. Bukankah akan terasa aneh jika pasanganmu adalah pria. Meskipun aku tak keberatan juga sih waktu itu."

STAB!

Ucapan terakhir dari seorang _leader _EXO-M itu pun membuat Tao diam seribu bahasa. Ia memang sudah mnyangka bahwa _gege _nya akan berkata seperti itu, tapi ia tidak tahu sebegitu sakit rasanya.

"Y-ya kau benar _gege_ haha…" ucapnya diselingi tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Nah, sudah malam. Pulanglah duluan, aku akan menyusul kalian nanti" ucap Kris diikuti anggukan dari Tao. Setelah Tao menghilang dari hadapannya, ponselnya berdering.

"Ya? _Mà_, ada apa?"

Sebuah suara wanita paruh baya terdengar setelahnya. Terbesit sedikit kekhawatiran di dalamnya, "Apa kau tak apa? Xia tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu kan?"

"Dia sedikit mengancamku, tapi tidak kuhiraukan. Kenapa?"

"Dia juga mengancam keluarga kita, tapi _bà _telah mengurusnya. Kata keluarganya, tahanlah ia selama seminggu. Turuti saja apa maunya."

Kris mengernyit heran, "Kenapa aku harus mau melakukannya?"

"Ia menderita gangguan mental Kris."

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa menit lamanya, "Baiklah, hanya seminggu. Setelah itu suruh keluarganya mengurus dia dan jangan kembali lagi. Ya sudah _mà_, selamat malam."

...

**3 Hari Kemudian…**

Tao selalu bangun lebih pagi diantara para member lainnya, dan ia selalu berdiri di balkon untuk menghirup udara pagi yang segar. Namun akhir-akhir ini bukan udara segar lah yang ia dapatkan, melainkan pemandangan yang sangat tidak ia harapkan.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat." Ia hanya menunduk menatap dua orang yang tengah masuk kedalam mobil. Untuk apa ia perhatikan kalau ia tidak kenal siapa mereka. Ya, dua orang itu adalah Kris dan wanita yang ia temui waktu itu, Xia.

Terlihat Kris merapikan mantel yang wanita itu gunakan sebelum mereka berdua memasuki mobil. _Hyung _nya itu memperlakukan gadis itu lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

'_Ternyata benar_' gumam Tao. Ini memang sudah yang kedua kalinya Kris pergi diam-diam dari _dorm _bersama wanita itu, tapi herannya Kris tidak pernah terlambat saat ada jadwal dengan grup nya.

Tao bergegas menuju pintu keluar, mengambil mantel tipis dan topinya.

"Tao, kau mau kemana?" tanya Lay yang kebetulan lewat saat Tao hendak membuka pintu.

"Aku, ada urusan sebentar _gege_. Aku akan cepat kembali." Dan setelah memberitahu _hyung _nya, ia pergi mengikuti mobil di depannya menggunakan taksi.

Mereka tiba di desa seni Mullae-dong, distrik Yeongdeungpo. Tao bergegas untuk mengikuti dua orang yang berjalan masuk ke salah satu gang. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah agar tidak ketahuan oleh mereka, terlebih lagi oleh Kris.

"Lihat! Lihat! Ini indah sekali! Bukankah ia cantik sepertiku?" tanya Xia saat melihat sebuah lukisan di salah satu dinding. Gadis itu menempel erat disebelah Kris. Ia melingkarkan lengannya, seakan Kris akan hilang jika ia tidak melakukannya.

Kris hanya mengangguk malas dengan senyum paksa terpampang di wajahnya. Sayangnya hal itu jauh berbeda dari pandangan Tao. Ia merasa Kris benar-benar menuruti semua kemauan gadis itu, sepenuh hati. Dan hal itu jujur membuatnya menyesal telah mengikuti sampai kesini.

Lalu, sepasang kekasih itu menuju ke salah satu _coffee shop_ yang tentunya masih diikuti oleh sang _maknae _EXO-M. Karena jarak yang jauh Tao tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris dan Xia meminum pesanan mereka dan terlihat mereka tertawa kecil beberapa kali. Untuk beberapa menit mereka menikmati minuman mereka, Kris tiba-tiba menjulurkan tangannya kearah bibir gadis itu. Ia mengusap krim yang melekat disana.

'_Gege_…' lirihnya. Ia yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka, hanya dapat melihatnya dengan tangan yang terkepal erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Ia menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tetap bertahan seperti itu hingga dua orang itu pergi menjauh darinya.

Di lain sisi, Kris merutuki dirinya sendiri akan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Alhasil, gadis ini malah semakin mendekat padanya.

'_Huh… Benar-benar kecelakaan! Apa sebenarnya yang kupikirkan?_' batinnya, _'Tapi, tadi itu benar-benar. Aku membayangkan Tao-er yang ada di depanku. Sial!_'

'_Tapi kenapa sepertinya dia ada di dekatku tadi_?' Ia berulang kali terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan kehadiran _dongsaeng_ nya itu. '_Mungkin hanya pikiranku saja_.'

**- Tao POV –**

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengikutinya lagi. Untuk apa? Menyakitkan hatiku saja. Jangan bertanya apa aku cemburu atau semacamnya. Aku tidak menyukai Kris _gege_! Tepatnya tidak boleh! Ia pasti akan merasa jijik dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Jadi aku berusaha menutupi hal ini.

"Ah… Harusnya aku senang" bisikku seraya mengacak rambutku.

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat sebuah benda yang dipajang di sebuah toko di pinggir jalan. Sebuah boneka panda besar dengan kedua sayap yang terbentang lebar kini tengah tersenyum padaku dengan kedua tangannya yang terbuka seakan mengajakku kedalam pelukannya.

'_Hei, siapa juga yang mau dengan panda jelek sepertimu!_'

DEG!

Aku terdiam saat mengingat kata-kata yang dilontarkan Kris _gege_. Yah, meskipun aku tahu itu hanya bercanda, tapi…

"Aku panda jelek dan kau panda cantik" bisikku seraya tersenyum pada panda itu. Mungkin aku terlihat seperti orang tidak waras sekarang.

"_H-hyung… H-hyung…_" Aku menoleh keasal suara kecil di sampingku. Terlihat seorang anak kecil berpipi _chubby_ menarik ujung mantelku. Air mata tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

"_Wae geuraeyo_?" tanyaku khawatir. Untung saja Xiumin _gege _dan Luhan _gege _sudah mengajariku beberapa kata-kata dalam bahasa korea.

"_Eomma_…" bisiknya sambil mengusap air matanya. Segera setelah kuketahui maksudnya, aku mengusap kepalanya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayo kita cari _eomma _mu. _Uljimayo_" ucapku.

**Seoul, 11 p.m.**

"Akh,celaka! Aku bisa telat sampai _dorm_!" seruku saat berjalan menuju _dorm _mereka. Pertanyaaannya mengapa aku tidak naik taksi saja? Jawabannya adalah uang ku tertinggal di dompet ku, dan semua uang di saku mantel sudah habis. Jadilah aku harus berjalan sampai ke _dorm_. Beruntung penyamaranku tidak ketahuan hehe!

"Tapi syukurlah ia bisa bertemu ibunya. Semoga _hyungdeul _tidak marah."

Beberapa menit berjalan, aku tiba di depan pintu _dorm_, dan tanpa ragu aku membuka kenop pintunya dan masuk dengan perlahan.

"Darimana saja kau?" Aku menoleh pada suara di belakangku. Kris _gege _tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan dan menatapku dingin. Sepertinya aku akan kena marah besar.

"Hhh… Maafkan aku _gege_."

Ia berjalan mendekatiku yang hanya menunduk. Aku memang sengaja mengacuhkannya, karena ia terlihat seram dan karena sesuatu yang ia lakukan tadi pagi. Karena dia juga aku mengikutinya, ya kan?

"Aku bertanya kau darimana?" ujarnya dengan nada yang semakin meninggi.

Tubuhku bergetar saat ia mengatakan hal itu tepat di depanku. Aku tahu dia marah, tapi jangan dekat-dekat juga, "Aku kan sudah minta maaf."

"Kau membuat manajer _hyung_ terpaksa membatalkan jadwal kita. Apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan?!"

Kulihat _hyung _lainnya mulai menghampiri ruang tengah dimana Kris-_ge _memarahiku saat ini. "Ya lalu kenapa?! Aku kan sudah minta maaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya!" seruku dengan nada yang juga tinggi, sebagai bentuk pembelaanku.

'_Haruskah kubilang kalau aku mengikutinya?'_

'_Atau haruskah kubilang kalau tadi aku menolong anak kecil? Méiyǒu! Tidak tidak aku tidak akan bilang hal itu!_' batinku.

"Kau tidak memikirkan yang lainnya! Mereka sudah susah payah hingga sampai seperti ini! Apa kau tidak memikirkan susahnya kau menjadi seperti sekarang ini atau susahnya saat _trainee _dulu? Tidak kan?!" serunya.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, kita sudah menyelesaikan ini tadi" ucap Suho-_gege _yang menepuk bahunya.

Aku terdiam tidak menanggapi perkataannya. Ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan. Semua _hyung_ menatapku, terlihat juga Baekhyun-_gege_ dan Luhan-_gege _yang tersenyum padaku dan membisikkan _'gwaencanha_.'

"Dasar egois!"

Ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Kris-_gege _membuat hatiku memanas, "Jangan memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil! Kau pikir kau siapa! Aku kan sudah minta maaf tadi, aku juga tidak ke tempat yang buruk tadi!"

"Bukan itu yang aku permasalahkan–"

"Lalu apa? Kau saja tiap pagi menghilang untuk menemui kekasihmu! Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi untuk sehari saja?" Aku sadar ucapanku ini akan membuat _hyung _lainnya menatap heran pada Kris-_gege_.

"Jangan membicarakan hal lain! Kau pulang terlalu malam! Berhentilah jadi egois dan akui kesalahanmu" serunya.

"Baiklah aku egois! Aku yang salah!" seruku tak mau kalah. "Kau puas?! Kalau begitu jangan bertindak lagi seolah kau orang tuaku atau mengetahui segala hal tentangku. Aku membencimu!"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar ku dan Kris-_gege_, mengambil selimut dan bantal lalu pergi ke balkon. Meninggalkan seluruh member di ruang tengah dan membanting pintunya kuat-kuat. Tak lupa aku mengunci pintu balkon dan duduk di sebuah kursi panjang disana.

'_Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus tidur diluar malam ini…'_

**- Tao POV End –**

Semenjak kejadian itu kedua _member _EXO yang terkenal dengan _brothership _nya itu terlihat semakin menjauh. Mereka bersikap normal saat diatas panggung dan di depan publik, tapi menjadi musuh setelahnya. Dan hari ini merupakan hari ke-6 mereka seperti itu.

Saat ini kedua belas anggota tengah menonton film di ruang tengah. Entah apa yang mereka tonton, sepertinya film horror. Mereka duduk dengan _couple _mereka masing-masing diatas sofa, kecuali pasangan ChenMin dan KaiSoo yang lebih memilih duduk di karpet.

Awalnya beberapa dari mereka sangat tertarik dengan film itu, beberapa diantaranya terlihat ketakutan. Seiring berjalannya film, pusat perhatian mereka teralih pada dua orang yang masing-masing berada di ujung sofa.

_Leader _dan _maknae _dari EXO-M itu sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Kris membaca sebuah buku yang entah tentang apa itu, tetapi ia terus membaca halaman yang sama. Tao terlihat memainkan ponselnya, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia menghela nafas berat, lalu ia memukul ponselnya dan hal itu dilakukannya berulang-ulang.

"Kalian terlihat sangat tidak sehat," Luhan berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan, "Ayo ikut aku Tao."

"Sepertinya kau juga tidak sehat _hyung_, _kajja_" ucap Sehun pada Kris dan membawa mereka ke ruang makan.

"Apa kau sudah minta maaf _hyung_?" tanyanya seraya mengeluarkan dua kaleng cola dari lemari es.

Kris mengernyit heran, "Bukan aku yang salah kan?"

"Nah, kau mulai lagi. Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu minta maaf kemarin?"

"Tapi, tetap saja bukan aku Sehun-ah."

"Kau seperti anak kecil _hyung_. Kau bilang Tao _hyung _egois, tapi kau lebih kekanakan" ucap Sehun diiringi tawa mengejek, "Kalian cocok."

"Sudah diamlah."

"Kau sudah berbicara keterlaluan _hyung_. Tao _hyung_ itu tipe yang ceria, tapi ia sangat sensitif saat ia disakiti. Mungkin ia sangat membencimu saat ini."

Kris tertegun mendengarnya, "Kami baik-baik saja, jadi berhenti mencemaskan kami."

"Ah~ _Jinjjayo_? Malam itu siapa yang diam-diam membawakan bantal dan selimut ekstra pada seseorang yang tidur di balkon? Aku jamin saat itu kau menyesal sekali" goda Sehun. Raut senang yang menurut Kris menjijikkan itu terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Dia tidur diluar, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya begitu saja?"

Sehun beranjak dari posisinya dan saat berpapasan dengan Kris, ia menepuk bahu _hyung _nya agak keras, "Kau menyukainya, itu tertulis jelas di dahimu itu _hyung_. Kenapa tidak jujur saja kalau kau menyukainya sejak _trainee_?"

"Diam!"

"Oh iya, yang dibilang pacarmu itu siapa?"

"Xiao Lu, orang yang pernah kusukai dan pernah menolakku mentah-mentah. Dia menderita gangguan mental karena masalah hak cipta desain bajunya dan mantan tunangannya yang meninggalkannya" jelas Kris.

Sehun mengernyit heran, "Lalu?"

"Ya, aku disuruh menemaninya selama seminggu dan orang itu kira wanita itu pacarku."

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Orang itu? Tinggal bilang Tao apa susahnya sih? _Geurae_? Berarti wanita itu bukan masalah besar dan kau bisa meminta maaf pada kekasihmu yang sebenarnya sekarang."

"Sekarang aku membencimu Sehun-ah" ucap Kris dingin.

"_Gomawo_! Aku sudah terbiasa dibenci Luhannie _hyung_," ujarnya enteng. "Cepat minta maaf ya _hyung_!"

**Keesokan harinya…**

**- Kris POV –**

Ini hari terakhir aku berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Xia. Ia sudah pulang ke Kanada saat ini dan kedua orang tuanya benar-benar berterima kasih padaku. Ada sedikit perasaan lega namun kebanyakan hanya penyesalan lah yang kurasakan.

Bukan karena kepergian gadis itu, tapi karena banyak hal yang terjadi seminggu ini. Dan pertengkaran yang benar-benar tidak kuharapkan terjadi.

'_Kau sudah berbicara keterlaluan hyung. Tao hyung itu tipe yang ceria, tapi ia sangat sensitif saat ia disakiti. Mungkin ia sangat membencimu saat ini…'_

Ucapan Sehun dan kejadian malam itu kembali berputar dalam kepalaku.

'_Sepertinya aku memang keterlaluan_' batinku.

Yah, menyakiti orang sepertinya memang keahlian alamiku. Bahkan ketika aku diam, orang akan mengira aku lelaki sombong, _playboy_, nan jahat.

Jika aku ingat lagi, aku memang terlalu _over-protective _pada Zi Tao, tapi itu karena aku merasa dia sangat tidak aman. Selain itu orang tuanya juga menitipkan ia kepadaku. Meskipun begitu ia tidak pernah mengaku keberatan, tetapi ia malah menjadi penenang dan selalu disisiku dimanapun dan kapanpun aku berada. Lalu kenapa kali ini ia sensitif sekali? Mungkin, aku memang keterlaluan.

'_Aku seharusnya minta maaf, tapi bagaimana?_' Aku mulai mengacak rambutku seperti orang gila.

'_Memberi barang lebih mudah daripada meminta maaf langsung_' batinku.

Sesuatu muncul begitu saja di kepalaku, "Nah, berikan barang!" Setelah itu aku bergegas keluar untuk membeli sesuatu. Kebetulan hari ini jadwal kami mulai pukul 7 malam, sebelum itu kami boleh melakukan apapun.

Aku mengemudikan mobilku menuju Mullae-dong, karena menurutku tempat itu memiliki banyak hal unik. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, aku melewati _coffee shop _waktu itu dan tiba di sebuah toko diujung jalan.

Langkahku terhenti tepat di depan toko saat sebuah boneka panda berukuran besar menarik perhatianku.

'_Sepertinya itu buatan tangan_' pikirku. Panda itu tersenyum dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar. Di bagian belakangnya terdapat sayap putih yang membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat.

'_Mengingatkanku pada seseorang…_' Aku tak dapat menahan senyuman tipis yang terukir di wajahku. Boneka ini seperti hidup dan mengajakmu untuk tersenyum bersamanya. Ia juga memberikan perasaan hangat pada siapapun yang melihatnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku masuk kedalam toko tersebut dan langsung membelinya. "Semoga dia suka" pikirku.

**SM Building, 4 p.m.**

Aku langsung menuju gedung agensi ku, karena hari ini kami ada pengarahan untuk rencana konser mendatang. Dengan langkah senang aku berjalan menuju ruang tunggu dimana semua anggota berkumpul.

Teringat pada boneka panda yang kubeli tak hentinya membuatku tersenyum dan membayangkan apa reaksinya nanti.

"Hei! Apa belum mulai?" tanyaku pada Chen yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku membuatku heran.

"Aku menunggu _meeting_ nya sama seperti kalian."

"_Ani, ani _bukan itu maksudku. Bukankah tadi Tao bilang ia ingin menemuimu? Katanya ia sudah mengirim pesan padamu. Tadi kau kemana?"

Aku mengernyit, "_Jinjja_?Aku tadi membeli sesuatu sebentar" ucapku seraya menghidupkan ponselku yang sengaja kumatikan.

Rrrr! Rrrr!

_You've got 5 messages and 10 calls_

'_Gege, kau dimana?'_

'_Aku tunggu kau di tangga emergency jika kau sudah sampai_'

Kulihat pesan-pesan itu dikirim pada pukul 3 sore tadi. Segera kualihkan pandanganku pada Baekhyun yang menatapku.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menunggu disini?"

"Kami baru saja sampai, tapi Tao tadi pergi duluan kesini."

"Akh! Celaka!" seruku seraya berlari menuju tempat dimana Tao menunggu. Saat sampai disana terlihat figur _dongsaeng _yang kucari tengah duduk di salah satu anak tangga.

"Maaf, aku terlambat" ucapku padanya yang hanya menunduk menatap lantai dingin dibawahnya.

"Harusnya kau bilang kalau kau tidak mau datang."

Aku berusaha meminta maaf beberapa kali padanya, "Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tadi ada urusan kecil. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ia berdiri dan menatapku dengan tatapan menusuknya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu itu saja. Sudahlah, aku malas _ge_" ujarnya ketus seraya melangkah pergi.

Perlahan ia membuatku kesal, "Kau ini kenapa? Aku sudah datang kesini tapi kau bertingkah menyebalkan seperti itu! Apa maumu?!"

"Ya! Aku menyebalkan! Aku hanya ingin lihat apa aku masih kau anggap ada atau tidak. Aku ingin tahu apa temanmu ini lebih penting dari urusanmu!"

"Aku tahu kau kesal karena aku terlambat, tapi berhentilah bersikap egois! Ini bukan seperti dirimu!"

Kulihat wajahnya memerah dan ia mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku memang egois! Lagipula aku bukan orang baik seperti kekasihmu itu, aku juga tidak imut seperti Chanyeol-_ge _atau Luhan-_ge_!"

"Jadi kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk bertengkar kembali tentang masalah ini?"

Ia terdiam sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Ia melemparkan kotak berukuran sedang yang dipegangnya tepat dihadapanku. Aku segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu untuk mencari tempat untuk menenangkan diri. Dan aku benar-benar mengabaikan kotak itu.

**- Kris POV End –**

Kris yang terlibat pertengkaran (lagi) dengan Tao kembali ke ruang tunggu bersama anggota lainnya. Dalam perjalanan ia berpapasan dengan Luhan dan Sehun yang baru saja kembali dengan beberapa cangkir kopi di tangan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan, "Apa kau sudah bertemu Tao _hyung_?" tanya Sehun penasaran diiringi anggukan dari Kris.

"Jadi kalian sudah maafan kan? Kalau begitu selamat!" Luhan bersorak senang.

Raut wajah Kris semakin kesal, "Apanya? Kami malah bertengkar lagi dan hubungan kami memburuk."

"_Jinjja_? Jadi Tao _hyung _belum minta maaf?"

"Apa maksudmu? Ia bilang ia memanggilku bukan untuk apa-apa. Sepertinya ia hanya ingin mengerjaiku" ucap Kris yang sontak mendapat pukulan ringan dari Luhan.

"Yak! Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Aku yang menyuruhnya minta maaf, tapi kau lah yang salah! Kenapa kau terlambat dan tidak menjawab telepon mu? Sebenarnya dia sudah ada disini sejak jam 2! Harusnya kau mengerti, ia sudah membuang rasa gengsi dan malunya demi minta maaf! Harusnya kau tidak bertengkar lagi dengannya" seru Luhan panjang lebar. Beruntung posisi mereka lumayan jauh dari _member _lainnya.

"J-jadi dia menunggu selama dua jam?"

Luhan mengangguk pasti, "Wajar kalau dia marah. Apalagi ia mengingat soal kekasih palsumu itu dan Chanyeol yang dekat-dekat denganmu. Belum lagi kau memilih aku sebagai tipe idealmu! Merepotkan saja!"

"Darimana kau tahu itu semua? Jangan bilang ia cerita padamu?"

"Malam saat kau bertengkar dan saat kita menonton film, ia bercerita semua hal tentangmu termasuk perasaannya padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu."

"Oh iya _hyung_, sebenarnya saat ia pulang malam waktu itu Tao _hyung_ menolong seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya, tapi sepertinya uangnya habis jadi ia harus berjalan. Ia cerita padaku soal itu" ucap Sehun.

Kris terdiam seribu bahasa. Bibirnya tiba-tiba kaku setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Luhan dan Sehun. Kini jelas lah semua kesalah pahamannya.

"… Ia mengikutimu saat kau kencan waktu itu."

Ia masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum Luhan menginjak kakinya dan membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya, "Jadi apa yang kau tunggu? Cari dia!"

Kris bergegas kembali ke tangga dimana ia bertemu Tao sebelumnya.

"Mereka pasangan yang _babo _ya _chagiya_?"

"_Ne_, rupanya Luhannie _hyung_ bisa berkata-kata kasar seperti itu ya."

Luhan mengangguk polos, "Iya mereka bodoh, sepertimu." Sehun tiba-tiba terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan yang setajam pisau.

Kris mengambil kotak yang dijatuhkan Tao di tangga tadi. Ia membuka isinya dan terdapat sebuah selimut tebal dengan berbagai macam tulisan '_terima kasih_' dalam berbagai macam bahasasebagai dekorasinya. Ia lalu melanjutkan mencari Tao hingga tiba di taman belakang SM.

Sesosok _namja _yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya kini tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari langit biru layaknya lukisan. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Kris yang tengah berdiri diam menghadapnya.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara, hanya hembusan angin yang mengisi suasana sunyi di tempat itu.

Tak lama kemudian Tao membalikkan tubuhnya saat ia mulai lelah memandangi langit. Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Tao yang tak mengira bahwa Kris ada di belakangnya, dan Kris yang terkejut melihat butiran bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata _dongsaeng _nya itu.

"Pergi…" bisik Tao saat kembali membalikkan tubuhnya agar tak harus menatap Kris.

"Kau–" ucapannya terpotong seruan Tao.

"Kubilang pergi! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bertengkar. Pergi!"

"Tidak."

"Pergi, _ge_–" Kali ini ucapan Tao yang terpotong saat lengan _gentle _Kris menariknya kuat dan membuat tubuhnya berputar sehingga jatuh dalam pelukan _hyung _nya.

Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti. Bisa dilihat wajah Tao yang mulai memerah ketika ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, karena takut detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan akan diketahui oleh Kris.

"Diamlah," ucap Kris tenang, "Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat berbelit-belit."

"Aku menyukaimu. Jadi kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi." Ia mengusap helaian rambut Tao pelan dan tersenyum.

"H-hah? A-apa-apaan kau _ge-ge_?!" tanya Tao gagap seraya meronta-ronta.

"Sudah kubilang diam. Atau ini akan lebih kuat." Kris semakin erat memeluk Tao. "Aku ingin sekali memelukmu, tapi selalu kau yang memelukku duluan."

"Kau ini bicara apa?! Kau bohong dan hanya ingin mempermainkanku kan, _gege_?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Kris. Ia melepas pelukannya sebentar dan menarik kedua pipi _dongsaengnya_ gemas.

"Karena kau bilang akan terasa aneh saat bersama lelaki, dan Chanyeol _gege _lebih baik untukmu" lirih Tao yang perlahan menyerah dan membalas pelukan _hyung _nya.

_Leader _EXO-M itu tersenyum geli, "Lupakan itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjauhiku karena kupikir kau tidak menyukaiku. Chanyeol itu milik Baekhyun. Jangan bicarakan dia lagi."

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku? Kau baru saja bilang aku egois. Menurutku aku orang yang buruk." Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kris dengan mata polos. _Namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu tercekat dan berdeham kecil. Menurutnya orang di depannya ini sangatlah menggemaskan, meski Tao sendiri tak menyadarinya.

"Menurutku kau lah yang terbaik. Kau bisa tanya para malaikat kau orang seperti apa. Karena kau sendiri adalah malaikat," bisik Kris, "Awalnya aku tak yakin, tapi kini aku tahu aku menyukaimu. Aku begitu menyukai semua tentangmu, ingin menjagamu, dan benar-benar membutuhkan kehadiranmu."

"… _Wǒ ài ni_. Aku telah menunggu lama untuk mengatakan ini dan aku tidak bisa mendengar jawaban tidak." Dan dengan ucapan terakhir itu Kris mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka. Ia meraih bibir ranum itu dan membawanya kedalam ciuman manis yang lembut. Ia menghirup aroma lavender dari Tao yang membuatnya menggila.

Ia menyusupkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi rongga mulut _namja _yang lebih muda darinya itu. Diiringi beberapa gigitan kecil di bibir manis itu. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut dan tidak menuntut. Sensasi itu bahkan tidak hilang sesaat setelah bibir itu melepaskan diri.

"Maafkan aku atas semuanya _gege_, _wǒ zhēn de ài ni_." Wajah mereka mendekat dengan hidung saling bersentuhan. Suasana taman pun berubah seiring suasana dua sejoli yang berbunga-bunga ini.

Ini bukan lembaran terakhir dalam novel itu. Kau mencapai tujuan yang bahkan mustahil menurutmu. Tapi cinta itu datang pada orang yang berharap dengan hati baik. Sepertimu.

Itulah hidupmu.

…

Cahaya matahari yang menyusup dari tirai kamarnya membangunkan seorang _namja _tampan dengan lingkaran mata seperti panda yang membuatnya terlihat imut.

"_Morning chagiya_!" Tubuhnya kini diselimuti sebuah kain putih oleh seseorang. Selimut itu menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga kepalanya beserta orang yang tengah memeluknya erat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _gege_?" tanya Tao sedikit malu.

"Hmm… Melakukan ritual pagiku. Tenang saja aku hanya ingin memeluk pandaku." Tao hanya terdiam. Darahnya seakan naik ke pipinya yang terasa panas.

Kris mengusap rambut Tao yang membelakanginya, "Kau bisa lihat ke tempat tidur di seberang mu."

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika matanya menangkap figur sebuah boneka panda bersayap yang waktu itu membuatnya tersenyum saat ia sedang bersedih. Panda itu masih memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Akh! Panda itu! _Xie xie gege_!" serunya tanpa sadar membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat _hyung _nya yang sekarang naik status menjadi _namja chingu _nya.

'_Ternyata ini lebih baik dari Gucci…_' pikirnya dalam hati. Senyum licik tak hentinya terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang sayangnya tidak disadari oleh Tao.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku menginginkannya?"

Kris menarik kedua pipi Tao, "Aku menemukannya di sebuah toko di Mullae. Ia mengingatkanku padamu."

"Benarkah? Kau tahu tidak kalau dia yang membuatku senang setelah melihatmu kencan di Mullae waktu itu" ucap Tao senang.

"Kalau begitu kita memiliki koneksi, Tao-_er_."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat hanya menikmati kehangatan satu sama lain, "Setelah ini semua tidak akan jadi lebih mudah _gege_."

Seakan memahami maksud dari perkataan Tao, Kris mencium pucuk kepala _namja _yang lebih muda itu, "Aku tahu. Tapi aku baik-baik saja karena malaikatku ada disisiku. Aku tidak peduli pada pendapat siapapun." Mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyuman hangat.

Diluar kamar terlihat beberapa penguntit yang tengah mengintip adegan penuh cinta itu.

"Aih, aku iri Tao ku!" Xiumin berteriak.

"Tebak apa yang mereka lakukan sehabis ini?" Kai memasang wajah misterius saat bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Harus coba itu! Catat! Catat!" Sehun dan Chanyeol berteriak tidak jelas.

"Romantis…" Luhan dan Baekhyun menggigit sapu tangan yang mereka dapatkan entah dari mana.

BLAM!

Suara bantingan pintu yang dilakukan oleh Kris membuat mereka semua terkejut. "Berhentilah sebelum kuminta manajer _hyung_ dan Suho mengurangi jatah makan kalian!"

"Oh ayolah _duizzhang_! Aku yang menyatukan kalian! Mana rasa terima kasihmu?!" Luhan berteriak kesal sementara yang lain bergidik ngeri.

Alhasil, mereka semua dikunci di balkon oleh Suho yang bekerja sama dengan Kris tentunya. Selain itu keributan yang mereka buat telah mengganggu ritual pagi nya bersama Lay.

Sisi baiknya adalah hal itu akan menjadi pelajaran untuk mereka semua…

**FIN**

* * *

**Sub :  
**

**_Méiyǒu_ : **Tidak

**___Shì _: **Ya

**_Duizzhang _****: **Leader

_**Wǒ zhēn de ài ni **_**: **Aku sangat mencintaimu  
**  
**

**Author Cuap-Cuap :**

_Gomawo_ untuk semuanya yang udah baca sampai disini. Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan ya?

Terus, kalau ada yang salah mohon maaf. Karena belum lama tau EXO, jadi maklum.

_Anyway_, akhirnya come back setelah terlalu lama vakum TT_TT

Nah, sebagai bentuk penghargaan tolong di **REVIEW**. _Xie xie~_


End file.
